Arrivals From The Link Dimension
by Revolver09
Summary: Two duelists, previously sworn enemies, must now work together in order to not only save the world, but the whole multiverse! They, through the help of a mysterious woman, arrive in a new world to fight an approaching danger. And what's this about other Summoning methods? Pendulum-what?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own neither Yugioh Vrains nor Yugioh Arc V, these are properties of Kazuki Takahashi**

 **PROLOGUE**

"We shall settle this in the remains of LINK VRAINS, Playmaker." This sentence was uttered by a tall man looking to be 18 years old who was glaring at two other people. He had fair skin and ice blue eyes as well as ice blue eyebrows. His hair was white and spiked upwards at the sides with purple-blue highlights. He was wearing dark blue pants and a pink V-neck underneath a light grey suit-jacket. His name was Ryoken Kogami, otherwise known as Revolver, the leader of the infamous hacker group The Knights Of Hanoi who had decimated the online dueling space LINK VRAINS in order to create a Data bomb that would destroy all of the world's technology.

The two people Revolver was glaring at were two males who both of them were glaring back. The one in the front was a teenager looking slightly younger than Revolver. He was rangy with fair skin and light green eyes. His hair was dark blue that spiked outward in the back and contained light blue nangs with pink accents. He was wearing black and white shoes with black pants and a white dress shirt with a light blue tie underneath a slate colored jacket with slate blue trim. This boy was Yusaku Fujiki, a student of Den Academy as well as the famous hacker Playmaker who has foiled The Knights Of Hanoi's plans time and time again. He is also a victim of one of their schemes 10 years ago.

Besides Yusaku was a young man looking slightly older than Revolver with fair skin and grey eyes. His purple hair came to the base of his neck, and it had multiple small bangs brushed over to hide his forehead, and he also sported a small goatee. He dressed simply, wearing a brown trench coat over a purple hoodie with a bronze zipper and light blue shirt, and teal pants tucked into burgundy boots with prominent black soles. This man was Soichi Kusanagi, a close, and possibly the only, friend of Yusaku who has helped him out countless times because his younger brother Jin was a victim of the same incident as Yusaku.

On Yusaku's left arm was a duel disk. It was round and white in colour with a red circle around a glass orb in the middle. Unlike many other modern duelists, Yusaku's disk needs actual cards while others preferably uses data material. His duel disk was even weirder As there was a thin, small, humanoid figure with glowing yellow eyes and different purple linings going along it's figure. This was Ai, an Ignis, an AI with free will from the Cyberse world who The Knights Of Hanoi had tried to catch.

"Go get him, Yusaku! Crush that scoundrel!" Ai shouted from Yusaku's duel disk but he was ignored by the hacker who was locking eyes with Revolver. "Alright, Revolver! I will definitely defeat you and restore LINK VRAINS!" Yusaku called out to the white haired man with determination which caused Revolver to smirk.

"Very well, prepare yourself!" The terrorist leader announced as he readied his duel disk. Unlike Yusaku's, Revolver's duel disk was more like a wrist watch that was white and gold in color with glowing blood red linings and a small glass orb. Yusaku nodded to his soon to be-opponent and Kusanagi before preparing his own duel disk. The two men got into position and announced loudly and simultaneously, "Into the VRAINS!"

Both of their duel disks began to glow and the two duelists were enveloped in holographic spheres. Their bodies then fell to the floor as their consciousness was taken through the network, though something was very wrong. Both of them had expected to transform into their online avatars but were both beyond confused when they ended up in an empty white space in their normal atires and appearances.

"What in the world!?" Yusaku exclaimed while looking around, trying to decipher the situation. "EH!? Has the Hanoi Tower already destroyed LINK VRAINS!?" Ai exclaimed in panic at the thought that the Cyberse would be destroyed as well. "Don't be so foolish, Ignis!" Both Yusaku and Ai turned around and saw a perplexed Revolver looking around.

"OI! I have a name, you know! It's Ai!" The Ignis called out annoyed at what Hanoi always called him but he went ignored by the two humans. "Is this your doing, Revolver!?" Yusaku demanded which caused said hacker to glare at him.

"I am a man of my word, I promised a duel and I intend to deliver. Besides, I can't stand having a loss record against you. And if you would ask that lying AI of yours, you would find that there is no trace of Data anywhere." Revolver said which caused Yusaku's eyes to widen and Ai to let out a, "EEH!?"

"Ai, check for any traces of Data!" Yusaku demanded urgently to the Ignis who responded with a "You got it!" and sunk into the duel disk for a little while before popping out and exclaimed with a panicked voice, "No way! I can't find any Data anywhere! We're not in VRAINS or even anywhere in the network!"

"What?! Are you saying that we're in the real world?!" Yusaku gasped out while Revolver's eyes narrowed at their completely plain surroundings. "Just where the Hell are we…" Revolver murmured to himself, neither him nor Yusaku expected it to be responded.

"I believe I can answer that…" A kind, female voice making both men tense immediately. They both looked around, desperate to find the voice's source. As particles lights began to appear and gather at one point, both men and Ignis tensed and observed carefully. Eventually, the particles had begun to take shape and faded a person. It was a girl, looking to be about Revolver's age. Her skin was somewhat pale and her eyes were a light violet. She had long maroon and dark red hair gathered in two pigtails held together by violet hair clips. She would appear to be naked if it wasn't for the bright light emanating off her body from the neck down.

"AH! A woman!" Ai exclaimed with a point to said woman who actually giggled at the exclamation. "Indeed I am, Ai." She told the Ignis amusedly before turning her gaze towards the two males. "I have been expecting all of you, Fujiki Yusaku, Kogami Ryoken. Or should I say, Playmaker and Revolver." Her sentence caused both males to immediately tense and glare at her.

"OI! Didn't you expect me!?" Ai yelled out being a little put out by being ignored by everyone once again. "Who are you!?" "Why have you brought us to wherever this is!?" Yusaku and Revolver demanded perspectively. She merely smiled at the two of them and held up her hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Well, my name is Ray. As to why you three are here, well, I've come for your help." Ray told the two males and Ignis which caused them to look puzzled. "What could possibly need both of our assistance?" Revolver asked with narrowed eyes at the strange woman while Yusaku glared at her. "More importantly, we don't have time for this! LINK VRAINS and all other technology will be destroyed if the Hanoi Tower isn't stopped!" He told her heatedly but she just kept smiling.

"Don't worry, Yusaku. As of now, the Hanoi Tower poses no threat." Ray told them but now it was Revolver's turn to glare. "What do you mean!?" He demanded angrily and Ray opened her mouth to explain. "You see boys, we are currently nowhere in the network, Den City or even on your planet. We are currently residing within a pocket dimension."

Revolver and Yusaku both widened their eyes before Ai let out, "EH!? You honestly think we'll believe that!?" The Ignis demanded but before he could rant some more he was cut off by Revolver. "I believe she is speaking the truth, Ignis." He said tightly with narrowed eyes at the only female there.

"Pfft!" Ai scoffed. "Whatever, you're just a crazy villain. But the great Playmaker doesn't believe that, right?" The artificial lifeform said while looking up at the green eyed youth. "No, I believe her as well." Yusaku told him rather calmly which caused Ai to fall over comically. "EH!? Why would you believe that!?" The Ignis demanded.

"There are three reasons." Revolver began, "First: there is no Data anywhere, meaning this isn't a simulation or electronic illusion of any kind." Yusaku nodded at this reasoning and actually continued. "Second: We are currently floating in a completely plain area to which the likes doesn't exist on Earth." "And third: There are no lies in her eyes." Revolver finished with a calculative look at Ray who was smiling at them.

"I'm impressed with your reasoning, both of you. And this pocket dimension is independent from time on Earth, so the Hanoi Tower can wait." She told them kindly but the males still needed answers. "But still, why exactly do you need our help?" Yusaku asked her to which Revolver nodded in agreement.

A sad look came across Ray's face as she began to speak, "I will explain, but please, no interruptions." The two males accepted this but Ai, not so much. "Oi! I can speak if I wa-" "Be quiet!" Yusaku and Revolver demanded harshly which caused a frightened Ignis to shrink back into the duel disk and Ray began to explain.

"You see, are both of you familiar with the theory of parallel dimensions?" Both males nodded and she continued. "It's actually not a theory at all, parallel to your world there is another world, or rather, a separate pocket of four worlds that co-exists but remain separated. In these worlds, Duel Monsters isn't fought in VR but in real life. They also have something called Real Solid Vision which causes the Duel Monsters to have actual mass."

"I know you three are only familiar with Advance and Link Summoning, but in these worlds there are actually four other methods. These are called Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum." She then proceeded to explain how each of the summoning methods worked and the humans and Ignis were intrigued. "Now, the four worlds are named after the different summoning methods, the Fusion Dimension, the Synchro Dimension, The Xyz Dimension. The exception is the Standard Dimension where all summoning methods are practiced."

"You see, in the Standard Dimension, a boy named Sakaki Yuya created the Pendulum Summoning during his duel with the previous champion, Strong Ishijima." This caused the listeners to be intrigued once again, creating a new summoning method just like that?

"Yuya is the key to many events which shall disturb the peace within the four worlds. I've summoned you three because I know that Yuya will need help for the coming battles." The listeners understood that she was done explaining now and that they were free to speak again.

"That sounds like something out of an anime with a promising start but lack-luster execution." Ai stated mostly to himself. "But what is this threat you keep speaking of?" Revolver asked and Yusaku nodded being curious as well. Ray's face once again became sad as she raised her right hand.

"Sigh, I will show you." She snapped a finger and an image suddenly appeared as both Revolver, Yusaku and Ai were horrified at what they saw. It was a futuristic city with strange architect designs but that wasn't what was grabbed the observer's' attention though.

It looked like a battlefield, like a warzone. Buildings were demolished and there was fire everywhere. Giant, mechanized colossuses walked around and shoot lasers at whatever they could shoot at. The screaming of people echoed as the city was more and more destroyed. Men, women, children all were chased by people with shield & sword like-duel disks dressed in red, yellow and blue. Some screaming people were enveloped in a violet light and then they were gone.

"What in the world...?" Yusaku said to himself, horrified at the scene before him. Revolver was looking at the images with narrowed eyes and clenched fists. Ray let out another sigh before snapping her fingers causing the images to disappear. Silence reigned for a while after that.

"Will that fate fall upon the other worlds?" Yusaku asked quietly yet firmly to which Ray nodded. "It's almost a certainty. The people of these worlds need you two." She said pleadingly. Yusaku's and Revolver's eyes met for a few moments before Yusaku turned away and faced Ray.

"They may not be of our world, but I refuse to let innocents suffer if I can do something about it! I shall give these worlds my assistance, Ray." He declared firmly which caused Ray to give him a grateful smile. Ai choose this moment to pop out of the duel disk. "Yosh! The great Playmaker will swiftly defeat any threat with me by his side!" The Ignis made a guts pose which caused Ray to giggle. All three of them then turned towards Revolver who let out a sigh.

"I've done many horrible things while being the leader of the knights of Hanoi. But they were necessary to ensure mankind's survival. Even if they are not from my world, I shall uphold my father's dying wish and eliminate any threat to mankind! I will assist as well." He said in a determined tone and Ray let out a pleased smile and clapped her hands together.

"Excellent! Both of you have my sincere gratitude. Now, since you're doing this together, I want the two of you to shake hands and declare a ceasefire, you can battle each other to your heart's content after you have finished." She said and this caused the said males' eyes to widen as they stared at each other in shock. It had almost slipped their mind that the two of them were sworn enemies.

Revolver narrowed his eyes at Yusaku and began to approach the teen. Eventually, they were face to face and Yusaku was the first to extend his hand but it was done rather stiffly. Revolver kept staring at him before sighing and extended his hand as well. The hands clasped and shook three times but Ray frowned a little when she noticed that the movement was extremely stiff and they seemed to almost squash each other's hand. They let go quickly as if they had been burned and turned their attention towards Ray.

"Any other information you wish to share?" Yusaku asked to which Ray nodded and responded, "Yes, the three of you will arrive in the Standard Dimension. There it's best if you befriend Sakaki Yuya as he is the key to many future events and the founder of Pendulum Summoning. Do not reveal to anyone about the four dimensions until conflict occurs, it is essential." The two duelists nodded at this and signaled for her to continue which she did. "Remember, none are aware of Link Summoning in any of the four worlds. You will draw attention to yourselves but it will be of the right kind. There is also no need for Ai to be hidden." This revelation caused said Ignis to let out a, "Thank goodness…"

"The city which you will be going to is Miami City where a Championship will take place, it will be in your best interest to join a duel school and qualify. The best would be to join Sakaki Yuya's school, You Show Duel School. Over time, you will find new cards being added to your decks, courtesy of me, in hopes of you evolving as people and duelists. Understood?"

"Hai!" Yusaku and Revolver said as Ai made a small salute as Ray smiled at them. "Great, you shall depart now. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavours." Ray said with a small, polite bow. A light purple wormhole appeared underneath the two duelists which caused them to gasp, they were then dispersed into particles of the same color and sucked into the wormhole who disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Ray smiled sadly and let a few tears run down her cheeks as she watched where Revolver and Yusaku had been previously. "I hope these two can not only help themselves, but you as well… Zarc." She said to herself mournfully before disappearing in particles of light.


	2. Into the Standard!

****Disclaimer: I own neither Yugioh Arc-v nor Yugioh Vrains, these are properties of Kazuki Takahashi****

"Urgh, where… am I?" Yusaku muttered to himself as he felt that he was lying down on something soft. Did he just dream all that? About parallel worlds? A dangerous threat? New summoning methods?... Teaming up with Revolver? It did sound crazy. He was about to get up but was interrupted by a voice coming from his left arm.

"Oi! Yusaku, wake up!" It was Ai's voice. Yusaku crunched up his eyes as he felt a strong light on his eyelids. He put a hand over his eyes and opened them and he was shocked at what he saw. He was outside, it was summer if the heat and intense sun was anything to go by. He pushed himself of the ground and saw that he was in a park with a large city further away. He looked at the buildings and didn't recognize any of them, he wasn't in Den City!

"So… it wasn't a dream." Yusaku murmured to himself in slight amazement. He had really traveled through parallel worlds! But wait, that meant that…

"I see you're awake, Playmaker." Yusaku immediately turned towards the source of the voice and found an amused-looking Revolver standing beneath a large tree which gave him plenty of shadow. His wrist watch-like duel disk seemed to have been replaced by a model similar to Yusaku's but with white and gold colouring which used real cards instead of data. Yusaku narrowed his eyes at his new comrade and said seriously, "We cannot use our alter-egos as names here, we will have to call each other by name… Ryoken."

It was obvious that Re-Ryoken didn't like him saying his true name as he said in a rather clipped tone, "Very well, Yusaku." They stood in silence for a bit before Ai popped out of Yusaku's duel disk looking rather happy. "Yosh! I won't have to be in that small duel disk during the day anymore! I can move!" He said excitedly as he proceeded to do different complicated stretches but he went ignored by the two humans.

"We should focus on finding that boy, Sakaki Yuya." Ryoken said as he began to observe his surroundings closer and Yusaku agreed, the sooner they found their target the sooner their mission can begin. "Ray told us he studied at You Show Duel School, we should ask for directions."

"Are you seriously suggesting we go to a school to learn a children's card game!?" Ai exclaimed inrudeclusly at the mere idea. "For once, I agree with the Ignis. The thought of duelists like us doing that is quite insulting." Ryoken spoke up as he moved from his tree, closer to Yusaku who was looking down at Ai.

"We're only doing it to gain his trust and then get to the threat faster and easier." Yusaku explained in his stoic way but he did agree with the other two. It reminded him of how Shima had gotten him to join the Duel club at Den Academy, he was already a skilled duelist and he didn't need something as ridiculous as attending duel school.

"But this city is HUGE! It'll take forever to find him!" Ai spoke in irritation and the others agreed with him. Tracking Yuya would take both patience and ti- "YUYA! GET BACK HERE!" The Vrains crew's eyes widened as they heard a female voice calling out the name that had been on their minds for a while now.

Yusaku, Ai and Ryoken looked to the source of the sound and found some distance away from them. In the front was a boy looking to be 14 years old with tomato styled hair and a big pair of orange goggles with a blue star on it. He had fair skin and crimson eyes, from his neck hung a light blue pendant. He was wearing a tight, bright red T-shirt and baggy dark green pants and crimson shoes. He also wore a white and red jacket like a cape by his shoulders.

This boy was currently sweating and running away from the girl behind them. She was pale with light blue eyes and pink hair gathered in two rather thick pigtails. She wore a sleeveless white and light blue shirt with a green tie and dark pink skirt and long dark blue stockings. Her face held a furious expression and she was holding up a paper fan threateningly while chasing after the boy. Walking calmly besides them like if it was an everyday occurrence were three kids looking to be 8 years old. One was a chubby boy with pear-coloured hair, the other was a boy with blueberry-coloured hair and the last was a girl with strawberry-coloured hair.

The oldest boy turned around but kept running while looking at the fan wielding girl with his hands up in a placating gesture. "C'mon, Yuzu! I said I was sorry!" He pleaded to the girl but this only seemed to make her angrier. While kept his eyes on the girl in front of him, he didn't have a clue about what happened behind him. The girl stopped in her tracks when she noticed that her friend was about to bump into Yusaku who had just observed the scenario along with Ryoken and Ai.

Yusaku didn't have time to get out of his trance, though as the approaching form of the boy collided with him. "Blargh!" The younger boy let out as he and Yusaku fell to the ground because of the impact, this caused the cards in Yusaku's duel disk to scatter on the ground.

Ryoken was smirking down at the fallen teenagers while Ai was muttering about a "clumsy kid". The pink haired girl as well as the younger children hurried over towards them, worried over the man that their friend had bumped into… and their friend of course.

"Yuya, are you okay?" The pinkette demanded as she got up to his fallen form. This caused both Ryoken and Yusaku to gain analyzing expressions. ' _So this boy is the key who invented a summoning method, huh?'_ Ryoken thought while looking down at said boy who had managed to push himself of the ground.

"It's okay, Yuzu." Yuya told the pinkette, now named Yuzu. The kids had caught up and the little girl took notice of the scattered cards as she began to gather them. Yuya then turned around and extended a hand to Yusaku with an apologetic expression. "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you okay?" He asked kindly while Yusaku and Ryoken analyzed him. So far, he seemed like an average kind person. Yusaku took the extended hand and got up.

"Yes, I'm fine. There is no problem." Yusaku told Yuya which caused him to let out a sigh of relief. The little girl got off the ground and ran up to Yusaku with cards in her hands. "Hi mister, you dropped these!" She said to the stoic teenager with a big smile as she held out the cards. Yusaku then bent down and took back his cards.

"Thank you." He told her politely while not returning the smile before inserting his cards back into his duel disk. Yuya took notice of the duel disk and asked with a smile, "Are you two duelists?" Ryoken spoke then for the first time in a while. "Indeed we are. My name is Kogami Ryoken," He paused and gestured towards Yusaku. "and this is my companion, Fujiki Yusaku." Unbeknownst to him, Yusaku's eyebrow actually twitched a little by being called a comrade of Revolver.

"It's nice to meet you both! My name is Sakaki Yuya!" He told the older teenagers enthusiastically with a smile on his face. Then the pink haired girl walked forward. "My name is Hiiragi Yuzu. It's nice to meet you both." She said with a polite bow and a smile. The kids then walked up. "I'm Yamashiro Tatsuya, it's nice to meet you!" The blueberry boy said politely. "My name is Ayukawa Ayu! I hope we can be friends!" The strawberry girl who had gathered Yusaku's cards introduced cheerfully. "And I'm Harada Futoshi! I like to say shivers a lot!" The chubby one said happily which caused both Ryoken and Yusaku to raise an eyebrow.

"So, Ryoken and Yusaku, have you tw-" "Wait a moment!" Whatever Yuzu was going to say was interrupted by the voice of Ai coming from Yusaku's duel disk which caused the others to gape at it. "Your duel disk can talk!?" Yuya asked, shocked but he and his friends were even more shocked when Ai emerged from the duel disk.

"The duel disk can't talk, idiot! I'm the one talking! I'm Ai!" He told them happily as if he wasn't an unknown lifeform who suddenly emerged from a duel disk. "What is that!?" Yuzu demanded in an almost cream with a point at Ai which caused him to glare at her. "Oi! Little girl, I already told you, I'm Ai! And furthermore-" "Be quiet." The Ignis stiffened and deflated at Yusaku's and Ryoken's scolding

"Excuse me, but he is an AI program who inhabits my duel disk. His name is Ai." Yusaku informed them calmly while Ryoken narrowed his eyes at the duel disk. ' _Oh, there is much more to it than that, Playmaker…'_ He thought disdainfully but the others seemed to accept this explanation, though they were still watching Ai with shocked expressions. Tatsuya even ran up to Ai excitedly which prompted Yusaku to lower his arm so that the boy could get a better look.

"Amazing! I've never seen an AI program like this!" He said excitedly which boosted Ai's ego even further as he made a guts pose for the boy. "Why yes, there are no programs like me!" He boasted which caused Yusaku to narrow his eyes at him. "I would advise you not to praise him like that, Tatsuya-kun. His ego is already big enough." Yusaku told the boy calmly to which Ai let out an "OI!". This caused everyone except Yusaku and Ryoken to laugh. Once it had quitted down, Yuzu asked,

"So, Yusaku and Ryoken, I haven't seen the two of you around before. Are you from out of town?" Yusaku and Ryoken shared a look before the latter responded. "Yes, we've come here in hopes of qualifying for the upcoming Miami Championship." He told them smoothly and technically it wasn't a lie, they had been instructed by Ray that it would be the best course of action.

His response seemed to make Yuya and the others happy though as they smiled at the two of them. "That's great, all of us want to qualify too!" Yuya said excitedly before asking a rather straightforward question, "So, are you guys enrolled in a duel school?" The blunt question surprised the two Link users before they calmed themselves.

"No, we are not. Another purpose for coming here was to check a few of the local ones out." This time it was Yusaku who responded while placing his hands in his pockets and it seemed to make the others even happier as their smiles grew. "Then why don't you two follow us to You Show Duel School? It's a great place where we learn to be entertainers and have fun!" Yuya told them excitedly, hoping that his school can receive some new students.

The mere idea the school was posing caused Yusaku to clench his fists slightly and Ryoken to raise an eyebrow. Yusaku had never dueled for fun, but merely used it as a means to get revenge on the knights of Hanoi. And Ryoken had also merely used dueling as a means to accomplish his goals though he found more enjoyment in crushing his opponents than dueling for fun. The last time he had dueled just for fun was before he was eight years old. But still, they needed to accomplish their mission by any means necessary.

"I don't see why not. What do you think, Yusaku?" Ryoken said to which said person just shrugged. "I have no objections, should be interesting." Yusaku's response made the You Show crew very happy as the kids jumped out while exclaiming, "Yay!" But before they could converse any further…

"OI!" The small group turned towards the source of the loud, obnoxious voice. They were met with the sight of a boy with light brown and blond hair which was similar to a banana peel wearing a white and red jacket stomping angrily towards the group with his eyes locked on Yuya. Behind him were three goons with forgettable faces wearing the same type of jacket as him.

"It's that jerk again!" Yuzu exclaimed in anger upon sight of the boy as the kids glared at him. This caused Yusaku and Ryoken to look puzzled as this implied that this boy knew Sakaki Yuya, and not in a good way.

"Do you know him?" Ryoken asked which Yuya answered in an annoyed tone, "Unfortunately." Before turning towards the boy and his entourage once again. "What do you want now, Sawatari?" Yuya asked in an irritated tone.

"You think that you could just humiliate Sawatari-san like that and get away with it!?" Goon 1 said heatedly. "Now it's time for revenge!" Goon 2 declared fiercely while Goon 3 just nodded along. The boy now identified as Sawatari took out a green duel disk which reminded Yusaku, Ryoken and Ai of an IPad as he announced loudly,

"It's time to settle the score, Sakaki Yuya! I shall make you pay for my humiliating defeat at the hands of you!" Sawatari pointed an accusing finger at Yuya while Yusaku and Ryoken analyzed him. It was obvious he had dueled Yuya before and had lost and it seems he took it pretty badly. Sawatari also seemed like a very arrogant person by his posture and lackeys.

"He seems haughty." Ai deadpanned from Yusaku's duel disk and the Link users both agreed. "Can you leave? Can't you see we were talking?" Ryoken asked in an indifferent tone but Yusaku noted the underlying threat and annoyance in his voice. This only caused the goons to glare at the man angrily.

"How dare you speak to Sawatari-san that way?! Don't you know who he is?!" Goon 3 demanded, outraged. Ryoken just stared at him blankly before turning towards Yuya and the others with an indifferent expression and a point at Sawatari. "So who is he?" Ryoken's bland question caused the three goons to fall over comically. The You Show crew giggled a bit at this before Yuzu explained.

"He's a total loser, that's what. His name is Sawatari Shingo and he's a students at LDS duel school. He stole Yuya's Pendulum cards a while back and put mine and the kids' life at risk in a duel!" As Yuzu finished her explanation the kids had begun to glare at Sawatari. "He did something like that?! What a scoundrel!" Ai exclaimed from Yusaku's duel disk as the two hackers agreed and glared at Sawatari who faltered a bit at seeing the two older men glare at him but he stood put.

"So you've added another bunch of losers to your little group, huh, Sakaki Yuya?" Sawatari sneered at the two strangers which caused the You Show crew to glare at him. "Don't talk about them like that!" Yuya told Sawatari heatedly and it surprised both Yusaku and Ryoken that he was so willing to defend a pair of strangers.

"That's right! Ryoken-onii chan and Yusaku-onii chan can beat you anyday!" Ayu defended the two men angrily with a raised fist. Again, Yusaku and Ryoken were both surprised that the little girl had called them "onii chan" and they were both unsure about how to feel about it.

Ayu's declaration only caused Sawatari and his friends to laugh boisterously. "Ahaha! Please, little girl! I, Sawatari, can take down anyone! What else would you expect from the top student of Leo Duel School!" The ponce declared pompously and it caused Yusaku to raise a single brow. "So you're from _the_ LDS?" Yusaku asked putting a fake emphasis on 'the' as he and Ryoken were quick to understand that LDS was a big shot duel school.

"That's right!" Sawatari answered too proudly as if he expected them to begin to worship him then and there. A smirk spread around Ryoken's face as he stated mercilessly, "If you truly are a top student then LDS' criteria must be very low." The terrorist leader's remark caused the You Show crew to laugh but Yusaku remained indifferent while Ai rose from his duel disk and made a golf motion while announcing, "Swing!"

Ryoken's comment only seemed to make Sawatari angrier as he grew red in rage, the fact that Ai came out of Yusaku's duel disk seemed to completely slip his mind. "How dare you speak to me like that, lowlife?!" Sawatari declared as he took out something from his pants pocket and held it up showing it to be a Duel Monsters deck. "I was planning to use this deck against Sakaki Yuya but I suppose I can spare a practice round on you!" He announced as he inserted the deck in his disk.

Ryoken only smirked at this, "I've been itching for a duel as of late. I suppose I can spare a few minutes." He told them with a hint of mocking that made a tick mark appear on Sawatari forehead. The white haired man was about to prepare his own duel disk but Yusaku stepped in front of him.

"No, you will be dueling me." Yusaku declared which made Ryoken narrow his eyes at him. Yusaku turned around and gave him a look that told him that this was a must. Ryoken sighed and backed down only for Yuya to approach Yusaku with concern on his face. "You don't have to do that, Yusaku. This is my fight."

Yusaku just turned towards Yuya with a hint of a smile and stated, "Just trust me, I got this." Yuya still looked uncertain before he let a smile grace his face. "I trust you, Yusaku. You can do this!" He told the hacker encouragingly before stepping aside and letting Yusaku face his opponent.

"Oi, Yusaku. Why don't you just let Revolver do it?" Ai asked so that only Yusaku could hear and the hacker responded to himself mentally. ' _There are three reasons. First: It will be a good chance to measure the strength of this world's duelists. Second: It will allow us to gain more trust from Sakaki Yuya. And third: I cannot allow such a person to call himself a duelist.'_

"Pfft," Sawatari snorted. "It doesn't matter which one of you lowlife faces me. I will show you my supreme strength!" He said while activating his duel disk and therefore erupted a lime green blade from it. Yusaku said nothing as he activated his duel disk causing a silver blade to appear. "I've never seen a duel disk like that before…" Sawatari muttered to himself.

"DUEL!" They announced simultaneously and the game began.

Yusaku: 4000, Hand 5x

Sawatari: 4000, Hand 5x

"Go for it, Yusaku-onii chan!" The three younger kids cheered from the sidelines. Yuzu looked on worriedly before turning towards Ryoken. "Have you seen Yusaku duel before, Ryoken? Sawatari is no pushover, do you think he can handle it?" She asked the oldest male there as his ice blue eyes analyzed Sawatari. He then narrowed his eyes at Yusaku as he responded, "I've both seen and dueled him in the past, we are rivals of sorts. Trust me, Yusaku is a very capable duelist and he definitely won't lose." This seemed to calm the You Show crew as they turned their attention towards the duel.

"Since you're so confident, I will let you have the first move." Sawatari told Yusaku to which he just nodded stoically. "Very well, it's my turn!" Yusaku declared and looked down at his hand. ' _I can go straight for a Link summon with this hand… no, this Sawatari person seems impatient and will probably try to take me out as soon as possible, besides, I shouldn't reveal our power this early on. I will start off small to get a taste of his strategy.'_

"Hey! Are you going to actually make a move soon?" Sawatari interrupted Yusaku's train of thought angrily at being kept waiting. Yusaku merely narrowed his eyes at him and held up one card. "Very well, I summon Launcher Commander (Lv: 4, 1700/1200)!" The tri-color haired teenager announced as a dark green, futuristic, humanoid being appeared with several blasters of different sizes on it appeared.

"I then place 2 cards Face-down!" Yusaku then exclaimed as he inserted two cards into his duel disk and two holographic versions appeared by his feet. "I end my turn with this."

"Launcher Commander… Hey Ryoken, what kind of deck does Yusaku use anyway?" Yuya asked the white haired man from the sidelines. This question caught the interest of the other You Show student as they weren't familiar with the monster Yusaku had just used either.

Ryoken kept his gaze on the duel and narrowed his eyes slightly at the Cyberse monster. He didn't feel like explaining Cyberse monsters at the moment so he told them, "That would be spoiling the surprise. You will see soon enough."

They seemed a little disappointed at the vague answer but let their attention return towards the duel. Sawatari was surveying the monster quickly before saying with a sneer, "For all of that talk, you made a truly pathetic opening move. Now, watch a true duelist! It's my turn! I draw!" Sawatari looked at the card he just drew and grinned.

"You've gone through the trouble of setting cards, allow me to take advantage of them! Since my opponent controls 2 or more cards in their Spell/Trap card zone, I can special summon this guy! Come, Escher The Frost Vassal (Lv: 3, 1200/800)!" Sawatari said as a warrior with a red cape dressed in an armor of ice appeared.

"But he wont stay for long, weak monsters like him and that Launcher Commander of yours only serve one purpose!" The spoiled boy said arrogantly and his remark caused the You Show crew to glare while Yusaku and Ryoken just narrowed their eyes. ' _Has he no respect for his cards?'_ Ryoken thought.

"Now then, I release Escher in order to Advance summon!" Escher disappeared into particles of light as Sawatari slammed a card onto his duel disk. "Come forth! Level 6, Mobius The Frost Monarch (Lv: 6, 2400/1000)!" A giant armored in ice appeared in front of Sawatari as he laughed arrogantly.

"At this moment, Mobius' effect activates! When he is Advance summoned, I can destroy up to 2 Spell or Traps on the field! You know what this means? It means your face-downs go bye-bye! Do it, Mobius! Freezing Blizzard!" As Sawatari finished explaining his monster's effect, Mobius shot a small blizzard out of its hands that destroyed Yusaku's face-down cards.

"No! Our protection is gone!" Ai yelled out from Yusaku's duel disk in worry yet the teenager didn't flinch.

"Way to go, Sawatari-san!" The goons called out with raised fists while the You Show crew looked worried. "This is bad, without those face-downs, Launcher Commander won't stand a chance against Sawatari's Monarch." Tatsuya murmured with a worried frown that he shared with the You Show crew.

"But there's more, now I activate the Spell card Advance Carnival!" Sawatari declared. "This card, if I've already Advance summoned this turn, allows me to Advance summon once again! So I release my Mobius in order to Advance summon level 8, Mobius The Mega Monarch (Lv: 8, 2800/1000)!" Mobius disappeared into particles of light before a bigger giant of ice appeared and loomed menacingly over Launcher Commander.

Yusaku's expression didn't change though Ai had started to cover slightly from his duel disk. The You Show students looked worried at the turn of the events but Ryoken's expression didn't waver. ' _If you can defeat me, than you can defeat this sorry excuse of a duelist, Playmaker.'_ He thought.

"Now then, time for your Launcher Commander to go Bye-bye! Go, Mobius! Polar Spear!" Sawatari declared victoriously as his monster created a spear of ice in its hands before throwing it straight at Yusaku's monster which exploded on impact. The green eyed teenager let out a small "Tch." in response.

2800 - 1700 = 1100

Yusaku: 4000 → 2900, Hand 2x

Sawatari: 4000, Hand 2x

"Ahahaha!" Sawatari let out. "How's that you third-rate duelist? Now you have no cards on the field to protect you!" He said arrogantly while the goons shouted words of praise. Yusaku's face remained impassive as he said in a slightly irritated tone, "Will you just end your turn?"

This made Sawatari stop laughing and glare spitefully at Yusaku. "So you keep running your mouth, huh? When this duel is over you will know your place for sure! I set two cards face-down and end my turn." He inserted two cards and two giant holographic versions appeared by his feet.

At the sidelines, Yuya and his friends were mulling over the situation while Ryoken merely watched. "Sawatari has a monster with over 2000 attack…" Yuya muttered with worried eyes at said monster. "Sawatari's life points are also at their full and he has 2 face-downs…" Yuzu muttered equally worried but they all continued to watch.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Yusaku declared loudly. He took a look at the card he drew before adding it to his hand. "If I control no monsters, I can Special summon this guy! Come, Linkslayer (Lv: 5, 2000/600)!" A human-looking warrior wearing golden armor with a lion head and blue blades by its arms appeared as Yusaku slammed the card onto the duel disk.

"He Special summoned a monster with 2000 attack points!" Ayu said happily but the others, except Ryoken, still looked worried. "But still, it won't stand a chance against Sawatari's Mega Monarch." Tatsuya said while frowning. "This is getting me bad shivers." Futoshi said unhappily which caused Ryoken to sweatdrop, something he was quite sure he had never done.

"At this moment I activate Linkslayer's effect! By discarding up to two cards, I can destroy as many Spell or Trap cards on the field!" Yusaku announced which shocked his opponent. "What?!" Sawatari bit out as Yusaku discarded one card and Linkslayer proceeded to shoot two light blue beams that destroyed one of Sawatari face-downs revealing it to be a Trap card called Ice Rage.

"Next the effect of the discarded Dotscaper (Lv: 1, 0/2100) activates!" Yusaku suddenly declared. "When it is send to the Graveyard, I can Special summon it!" A strange small creature looking to be made of three dimensional pixels appeared besides Linkslayer.

"And since I control a Cyberse-type monster, I can Special summon this! Come, Backup Secretary (Lv: 3, 1200/800)!" The opponent of Sawatari said as a female with purple hair in a due with purple cyber clothing, a black vizor covering its eyes with a holographic notepad in its arms. Though his explanation of the effect made his opponent and audience freeze except Ryoken, though he observed the reactions closely.

"Cyberse… what is that?" Yuya asked to himself to which he could hear a small chuckle. He turned quickly towards the source. "Ryoken, you…" The crimson eyes boy murmured. "Now you know, Yuya. Yusaku uses a Cyberse deck." Ryoken explained with a small smirk though none of the You Show students how he ever so slightly spat out "Cyberse."

"A monster type? I've never heard of it…" Yuzu murmured while the kids were admiring the unknown type of monsters in front of them.

"Huh?! What are you trying to pull?! There's no such thing as a Cyberse-type monster!" Sawatari spat out angrily though he was intrigued. If he hadn't heard of these cards, than they must be quite rare. His thoughts turned greedy as he thought of adding more rare cards to his collection. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Yusaku spoke.

"These monsters are quite existent, and I will show you their power! I now activate the effect of the Trap card, Cyberse Reprogramming in my Graveyard!" He announced which shocked everyone except Ryoken once again. "What?!" Sawatari demanded, wary yet still overconfident.

"He can actually use a card's effect in the Graveyard…" Yuya murmured in what sounded like amazement to Ryoken which caused him to actually roll his eyes. Speaking from personal experience, he felt as if almost every damn card in his rival's deck had a Graveyard effect and he was actually kind of sick of it.

"What is everybody so shocked about? We just used a card effect." Ai deadpanned from Yusaku's duel disk while sweat dropping but alas, he went ignored as Yusaku explained his card's effect. "Cyberse Reprogramming allows me, if I control a Cyberse-type monster, to banish it from the Graveyard and draw until I have three cards in my hand!" Yusaku therefore replenished his hand and looked down at them briefly.

"Yosh! Now Yusaku can fight back!" Yuya said optimistically while Ryoken narrowed his eyes at his rival. ' _Will you show our true power this soon?'_ He thought.

"Pfft!" Sawatari arrogantly snorted. "No matter how many of those small fries you bring out, they will not stand a chance against Mobius!" He stated confidently to which Yusaku narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sawatari! Now that my field is set, the true power of my deck will show itself!" The hacker declared much to the surprise of everyone except Ryoken who gained a small smirk. "True power?" Yuya repeated questionably while Sawatari only snorted. "What are you babbling about now?" He stated with bravado but Yusaku and Ryoken noticed the slight fear in his voice.

"Are you going to show 'em our trump card, Yusaku?" Ai asked his companion who simply nodded before closing his eyes. He then extended his hand in which a blue light had begun to shine in. "Come forth, the circuit that leads the future!" Yusaku declared as he opened his eyes and the light shot from his hand into the sky. It then exploded which then formed an arrowhead-portal. This lead to complete and utter shock from his opponent and audience, except Ryoken of course.

"Wh-What is that guy trying to pull?" Goon 1 questioned as he and his fellows and boss were completely clueless as to what was happening. "What the Hell is this?!" Sawatari demanded at the unfamiliar sight which would be burned into his memory from that day.

"Wh-What is he doing?" Yuzu murmured to herself and the kids were looking on in slight awe. Yuya too was staring, he decided to turn to Ryoken to see if he had answers as to what exactly Yusaku was doing. The teen was surprised when he saw the older young man looking at the happening with a smile of… reminiscing.

All of this went ignored by Yusaku who simply stated, "Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Cyberse monsters! I set Linkslayer, Backup Secretary and Dotscaper in the top, bottom and bottom-right Linkmarkers!" As he finished, Yusaku's monsters turned into tornados who matched the original monsters' colorscheme and flew towards the arrowhead-portal. They then connected with their designated Linkmarkers and the portal glowed.

"Circuit Combine!" Yusaku declared as many pixels started to manifest out of the portal and take shape. "Come forth! Link 3! Encode Talker (Link: 3, 2300)!" As he said this, the pixels finally took proper form which turned out to be a warrior in white and golden armor with a big shield, glowing yellow eyes and a black body under the armor with glowing yellow linings. Encode Talker took a battle stance next to Yusaku and stared down his opponent.

 **Meanwhile, in LDS control room:**

"Sir, our sensors just picked up a strong Summoning energy in Miami Park! It's even stronger than the Fusion reading we detected a few days ago!" A tall bulky man in a suit with sunglasses said from a control panel in a dimly lit room with the only source of light being different sized computer screens.

"Interesting…" Murmured a young man from the shadows of the room. The only thing you could see was the glare of his spectacles. "Can you identify the summoning method, Nakajima?" He asked but it was more of an order than anything. The bulky man now identified as Nakajima nodded resolutely.

"Yes, sir! It will be done immediately!" Nakajima said as he pressed a button on a glowing screen he was holding. His face remained impassive as a loading sound was heard from the screen. He then gasped in shock as a pling was heard from the screen. "Wh-what the Hell is this?! Is this some joke?!" The man said in a shell shocked voice.

"What? What summoning is it?" The young man demanded calmly. Nakajima gulped softly before turning towards his boss. "I-it says that its Link summoning, president." He said in a wavering voice. The young man's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Are you sure it isn't a glitch in the system?" He asked calmly from the shadows. "No, president! All of our systems confirms it is this 'Link summoning'!" Said a woman from another panel below them. The young man was quiet for a few moment before he ordered, "Get us a visual of this duel!"

"Right away, president!" Nakajima responded as the underlings typed something into the computer. A few seconds later, video footage of Yusaku facing off Sawatari with his Encode Talker. The young man narrowed his eyes through his glasses at Yusaku. "What do we know of this duelist? Get every information we have!" He demanded and his employees wasted no time.

"President, we… we have no other information about him other than his name. He's named Fujiki Yusaku." Nakajima informed his boss who simply stared at the screen. "Nothing? No past duels, no hometown? Absolutely nothing?" He asked and Nakajima nodded.

"Another summoning method has appeared… could he be with _him?_ " The young man murmured to himself. "Should I send a team there, sir?" Nakajima asked but the young man shook his head, keeping his eyes on the video of Yusaku. "No, for now, we merely observe. Time will tell if this Fujiki Yusaku is friend or foe. And I want all data we can gather on this 'Link summoning' brought to me, is that clear? No matter how insignificant!"

 **Back at Miami Park:**

Silence. There was total and utter silence in response to what Yusaku had just done. None of the citizens of Standard could comprehend what exactly had just happened. This strange they had known for about 10 minutes had just performed an unknown summoning method! Sure, Yuya had created Pendulum just a few weeks ago but they never anticipated Yusaku to also possess an unknown summoning method!

"L-Link summon?" Yuzu asked to herself, flabbergasted at what had just happened. "Amazing…" Tatsuya murmured. "A new method… just like Yuya-onii chan." Ayu said in awe. "Sh-shivers…" Futoshi murmured. Yuya was just watching with wide eyes in awe. Yusaku had just performed a method he had never heard of before. He had himself created Pendulum but it felt so strange being the observer instead of the creator.

"What in the world…" Yuya turned towards Ryoken, expecting him to be equally shocked but he himself was shocked when Ryoken's face was completely impassive. "Ryoken… you knew." Yuya said mostly to himself in shock.

"He-he just summoned a monster from the Extra deck!" One of the goons stuttered out in slight fear. "But… but LDS offers every method available! I've never heard of Link summoning!" The other exclaimed in confusion. Sawatari was gaping at the monster before glaring at his opponent.

"You bastard, what are you trying to pull!? Are you a cheater, just like Sakaki?!" He demanded which caused Yuya and friends to snap out of their wonder and glare at Sawatari. Yusaku merely eyed him stoically before opening his mouth to speak. "I assure you, my move was completely legal. Otherwise, my duel disk would have shown an error, no?"

This was a good point as every set of eyes turned towards Yusaku's duel disk. There was no error sign which could only mean one thing. "S-So, his play was legal?" Sawatari whispered to himself in slight fear. Yusaku nodded before continuing the duel.

"I now Normal summon Cyberse Wizard (Lv: 4, 1800/1000)!" Yusaku announced as a human-looking monster with green hair and cyber punk clothing with a metal staff appeared next to Encode Talker. "Next I activate the Spell card, Cynet Reborn from my hand! By banishing 1 Cyberse monster from my hand or Graveyard, I can Special summon 1 Cyberse-type monster from my Graveyard! I banish Dotscaper from my Graveyard in order to revive Launcher commander!"

A light blue hexagon portal opened and Launcher Commander emerged out of it. "Next, when Dotscaper is banished, I can Special summon it! Come, Dotscaper!" As Yusaku explained this, Dotscaper appeared once again in defense mode. The You Show students were impressed that Yusaku had managed to fill his field like that but they still hadn't gone over the shock of Yusaku's Link summon.

Sawatari glared at Yusaku before gaining an arrogant look. "So what? Even if you cheated and have three monsters, none of them comes close to beating my Mobius!" He declared and his thoughts became vicious as he thought of his final face-down.

Yusaku merely looked at him with narrowed eyes as he revealed the final card in his hand. "I activate the Quick-play spell, Cosmic Cyclone from my hand! By paying 1000 life points I can destroy and banish 1 Spell/Trap card on the field! I destroy your face-down!" Yusaku announced as what appeared to be a tornado of light came from the sky and destroyed Sawatari face-down, revealing it to be Mirror Force.

Yusaku: 2900 → 1900, Hand 0x

Sawatari: 4000, Hand 0x

"What?!" Sawatari cried out. Ryoken subconsciously twitched at seeing someone else using his secretly favorite card.

"B-but even so, my Mobius will still stand!" Sawatari stammered out, starting to slightly loose his confidence. Yusaku actually for the first time changed his facial expression. He gained a very small smirk as he pointed to Launcher Commander. "I don't think so, Sawatari! Launcher Commander's effect activates! By tributing one Cyberse monster, I can destroy 1 card on your field!"

"Yosh! Sawatri won't have any monsters to protect him!" Yuya said happily while Yuzu was smiling in anticipation. "Go for it, Yusaku-onii chan!" The kids yelled out in unison while Ryoken merely smirked.

"NO WAY!" Sawatari cried big fat tears as he realized he was actually going to lose. Ai rose from the duel disk and pointed at Sawatari with a superior look. "Ha! Time for you to pay, scoundrel!" The Ignis said while Yusaku pointed to Dotscaper.

"I tribute Dotscaper to destroy your Mega Monarch! Do it, Launcher Commander! Launcher Program!" Yusaku explained as Dotscaper turned into a blue light and was absorbed into one of Launcher Commander's blasters and launched at Mobius who exploded upon impact.

"I-impossible…" Sawatari whimpered but Yusaku was having none of it. "Now you are wide open! Go my monsters, end this duel!" He said as all three Cyberse cards advanced upon Sawatari. He let out a cowardly shriek before all three attacks connected, leaving him gaping at nothing on the ground.

Yusaku: 1900, Hand 0x

Sawatari: 4000 → 0, Hand 0x

WIN: Yusaku

"Woah! As expected of the great Pla- I mean Yusaku!" Ai said while doing a small victory dance on the duel disk. Yusaku's lips twitched slightly upwards at the sight before his face became stoic once more.

"He did it!" The kids cheered happily while jumping up and down. "He took out Sawatari monster, and that Link summoning… " Yuzu whispered amazed to herself. "Amazing…" Yuya conquered to himself. Ryoken smirked and began to approach the winner of the duel as the You Show crew did the same. Yusaku noticed this as Ai's teasing voice was heard, "Looks like you got yourself some fans."

"Be quiet." Yusaku demanded firmly as he brought his attention towards his rival and You Show students. "As expected of you, Yusaku." Ryoken commented with narrowed eyes and a smirk as Yusaku returned the gesture. "You were awesome, Yusaku! You have to tell us more about your Link summoning!" Yuya said enthusiastically while Yuzu nodded. The kids were upon him and were speaking rapidly about how awesome he and his Link summoning was. Yusaku was a bit uncomfortable around the kids but he didn't show it.

"I… lost again? To another cheat …?" Sawatari mumbled to himself from his spot on the ground, shellshocked. The goons had approached him and looked him over before turning towards Yusaku with a glare. "Why you… We'll get you for what you've done to Sawatari-san, you cheat!" Goon 2 said heatedly as he and the others brought out identical duel disks and placed them on their arms.

"Do you guys ever quit?!" Yuzu demanded heatedly while Yuya and the kids glared at them. Yusaku sighed and was about to activate his duel disk when Ryoken stepped in front of him. "Do not believe that you can take all the duels for yourself, Yusaku. I've been urging for a duel ever since our interrupted one!" The white haired man declared heatedly.

Yuya was about to complain again that this was rightfully his fight and that Ryoken didn't need to get involved but he saw the fiery longing in the man's eyes and decided that if they guy wanted to duel, who was he to disappoint? "Alright, good luck Ryoken!" Yuya said enthusiastically and Ryoken gave a nod in acknowledgement as the You Show students stepped to the sidelines. Yusaku eyed Ryoken with a raised brow and he just smirked back. The teenager shrugged and joined the others by the sidelines.

Ryoken then turned towards the three goons who were glaring at him and began to speak, "Let's do this. Our duel shall be a Battle Royale, all players will be considered opponents. We shall each have 4000 life points and no player can attack nor draw on their first turn. Since I'm at a clear disadvantage, the first turn will be mine. Is that acceptable?" The goons all accepted these terms with nods while grinning arrogantly thinking their victory was a certainty. Ryoken activated his duel disk causing a golden blade in similar form to Yusaku's to appear.

"DUEL!" They all exclaimed and the duel began.

Goon 1: 4000, Hand 5x

Goon 2: 4000, Hand 5x

Goon 3: 4000, Hand 5x

Ryoken: 4000, Hand 5x

"As per our agreement the first turn is mine!" Ryoken declared and looked down at his hand. His eyes widened slightly before a wide, menacing grin spread across his face. "What are you grinning about, bastard?!" Goon 1 declared angrily. Ryoken faced them with that same grin and it caused the goons to shudder slightly.

"I'm grinning at the fact that this unnecessary duel will come to an end sooner than expected!" Ryoken stated mercilessly and before anyone could question what he meant, he had played his first card. "I play the Field Spell, Revolve Boot Sector! I now activate its effect! Once per turn I can special summon up to 2 Vullet monsters from my hand in defense position! I special summon Magnavullet Dragon (Lv:4, 1800/1200) and Autovullet Dragon (Lv:3, 1600/1000)!" 2 small dragon-gun hybrid creatures with glowing green wings and large trejector on their heads appeared on Ryoken's field.

"Vullet… I've never heard of these monsters either." Yuya said with a small frown. Yuzu looked worriedly before turning towards Yusaku. "I heard from Ryoken that you've dueled before, Yusaku. Do you think he'll be able to beat Sawatari's cronies?" She asked him and Yusaku narrowed his eyes at his nemesis. He remembered how Ryoken had used very brutal tactics in their previous match ups and just like Sawatari he felt no true fighting spirit from the goons.

"Do not worry Yuzu. Ryoken is a very capable duelist, I am very confident that he will win." Yusaku answered the younger girl calmly who brightened at the answer and turned her attention back to the duel where Ryoken was about to make his next move.

"Because of Revolve Boot Sector, all Vullets gain 300 attack and defense points!" A golden light briefly enveloped Ryoken's two monsters as their strength grew.

(1800 → 2100, 1200 → 1500)

(1600 → 1900, 1000 → 1300)

Ryoken them smirked as he inserted a card in his duel disk. "This will end you! I activate the Spell card, Dragon King's Demise! It's effect allows me to tribute all monsters I control!"

"EH?!" Was the collective response from everyone bar Yusaku before one of the goons laughed as he was joined by the other two. "What kind of lameass strategy are you trying to pull, lowlife?" The goon asked mockingly but their grins quickly disappeared when they noticed Ryoken looking at them with a predatory smirk.

"Great power has always confused lesser men, you three serve as a perfect example! Dragon King's Demise effect allows the combined attack points of every dragon tributed to be inflicted upon all players! Meaning that with the boosting effect of my Field spell, the damage equals 4000 points!" Ryoken explained mercilessly.

His two dragons were enveloped in a golden light and began to fly towards the sky looking like reverse shooting stars. They eventually intertwined and formed a great golden silhouette of a dragon that roared menacingly before splitting into four different beams that were aimed towards the players.

"What?!" Yuya gasped out shocked while Yusaku narrowed his eyes at Ryoken while analyzing his move. "B-but then this duel will only end in a Draw!" Goon 3 gasped out as he and his friends starred fearfully at the incoming beams of light. Ryoken just smirked once more as he held up the final card in his hand.

"Are you sure about that? I activate the effect of Shieldraco (Lv:5/0/3000) in my hand! By discarding it, I can negate any effect damage!" Ryoken explained much to the shock of everyone else. "He negated all of that damage…" Yuzu muttered while Yuya and the kids looked impressed.

"B-b-but that means…!" Goon 2 stammered out fearfully but he left the sentence hanging only for Ryoken to finish it, "It means all of you are through!" He said mercilessly as the four beams of light descended like meteors upon the players. The one aimed at Ryoken was just about to hit its target when he discarded the Shieldraco in his hand. Then a see-through version of a big metallic black dragon with a large bulky head appeared in front of him and took the blast.

The goons weren't so lucky as the golden beams struck them down and left them gaping at nothing while lying defeated on the ground.

Goon 1: 4000 → 0, Hand 5x

Goon 2: 4000 → 0, Hand 5x

Goon 3: 4000 → 0, Hand 5x

Ryoken: 4000, Hand 0x

WIN: Ryoken

"Ryoken-onii chan won!" The kids cheered before running towards the winner. "He took all of them out just like that…" Yuya muttered to himself, very impressed with Ryoken's strategy while Yuzu just looked on in shock. "A one turn kill." Yusaku calmly stated, he had expected his rival to pull something like this. "Phew, thank goodness he never got to use that play against us." Ai said relieved from Yusaku's duel disk.

"Ryoken, that combo was amazing!" Yuya said happily while Yuzu and the kids were giving him similar compliments. Yusaku just gave him a nod of acknowledgement which Ryoken returned. "It was nothing special Yuya. Now, before we were so rudely interrupted I believe you guys were going to lead us to You Show? There we can tell you more about Link summoning." Ryoken said.

Yuya and the others brightened at this as they began to walk a certain way and gestured for Ryoken and Yusaku to follow them. "Right, come on. You Show is just this way!" Yuzu said cheerfully. Yusaku and Ryoken exchanged glances before Ai muttered so that only they could hear, "I suppose we have no other choice than to go to a school for a card game."

Yusaku and Ryoken nodded to each other before turning towards the You Show crew with small smiles. "Right, you guys lead the way." Yusaku said and the kids immediately ran up to the two older teens and grabbed them by their hands, thus beginning to drag them towards the path to You Show Duel School.

 **Author's note:** "Dragon King's Demise" was a card used by Mizael or Mizar in Yugioh Zexal.

 **Card Corner:**

 **Cyberse Reprogramming, Normal Trap**

 **Eff: When a Cyberse-type monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY, Special summon that monster(s) in the same position they were when they were destroyed. If you control a Cyberse-type monster(s), you can banish this card from your GY, and if you do; draw until you have 3 cards in your hand.**

 **Cynet Reborn, Normal Spell**

 **Eff: You can banish 1 Cyberse-type monster from your hand or GY, and if you do; Special summon 1 Cyberse-type monster from your GY. You can only activate 1 "Cynet Reborn" per turn.**

 **Shieldraco, Effect monster, DARK-attribute, Dragon, Lv: 5, atk: 0, def: 3000**

 **Eff: If you take damage through battle or card effect, you can discard this card, negate that damage. If your opponent declares a direct attack, you can negate the attack and if you do, Special summon this card from your hand or GY in defense mode.**


End file.
